


Icarus soared

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [7]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: A Taylor Hebert character study through wings.
Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Icarus soared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Taylor got more than just powers from the locker. She got wings. 

All capes have wings.

Taylor’s wings are bug wings, of course. They’re not made of light or feathers like Legend’s or Myrddin’s, not butterfly or fairy wings either. They’re not pretty, or enchanting, not the king of wings she would have dreamed of.

Taylor looked them up on internet. They’re ant wings.

It could be worse, Taylor supposes. Ant wings aren’t _pretty_ , but they’re not _ugly_ either.

Still.

Taylor doesn’t like the idea of being an ant. Of being a small, weak thing to be crushed under boots.

People say Skitter has mosquito wings.

Taylor doesn’t bother trying to correct them. What would be the point?

Mosquitoes are villainous, and she is pretending to be a villain, after all.

She _is_ a villain.

Mosquitoes don’t appear to be much, at first glance. An annoyance, at worse. Not a threat.

But in the end, mosquitoes kill, and so does she.

Glenn says Weaver will have bee wings. It’s the less villainous bug he could plausibility associate to her.

Taylor is fine with that, mostly. At least, it’s not butterfly or fairy wings, not something pretty and useless.

Bees sting.

Bees are also industrious, and so Taylor must be, if she wants to prevent the end of the world.

Taylor doesn’t only lose her powers during Gold Morning. She loses her wings, too, torn apart and left to rot amongst the ruins.

It’s all right. 

They never let her fly anyway.


End file.
